xenosaga fanfic: let love lead the way
by fuuwindgoddess
Summary: This story takes place right after episode three. Its about Allen and shion and how there love blooms...rated m just to be safe


xenosaga fanfic: Let your heart lead the way

**by: fuuwindgoddess**

**This story takes place at the ending of episode three. Its about allen and shion's relationship and how it blooms. I don't own xenosaga and its charters just this story im making for the best couple ever hehehe.**

As allen and shion where standing there holding hands allen looked over at shion and couldn't believe that this was even happening the thing that he dream his whole life or for as long as his known shion he truly loved her and now he could show it. Shion felt him watching her and lifted her head up from his shoulder.

"What's the matter allen is something wrong." she asked him

"Oh no not at all I just can't believe this is happening." She laughed and just put her head back on his shoulder. Hearing her laugh made him smile that was what he wanted her to do was laugh around him.

"Allen." said shion

"Yes what is it."

"I'm sorry." after she said that allen looked at her confused

"what are you sorry for?" shion took her head from his shoulder and looked at the ground

"For the way I treated you, I just keep pushing you away and never let you in."

"shion its ok."

"No its not please just let me speak." Allen closed his mouth and looked at her. Shions head was still looking at the ground but she keep talking.

"You were always there for me, but all I could think of was my own pain I was engulf in it. So now I want to make it up to you and get to know you better see the real you Allen." she looked up and into his eyes "Allen I have feelings for you that I've never had before I can't say for sure if its love, but I want to find it I want to feel the same way you feel for me and I think we can find it together." Allen took her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes.

"We can find it together I know we can and I well always be here for you even if you find you don't love me because I want to be by you side for the rest of time." With that said they both started leaning in for a kiss when all of the sudden jr. came into the room.

"Hey guys what you doing?" they were both inches from each others faces but when they heard Jr's voice they gasped and turned away from each other.

"NOTHING!!" they both said in unison. Jr gave them a weird look

"Yeah right" he said in a sarcastic way. Allen turned tordes him with a mad look on his face.

"What do you want?" he said in an angry tone

"jeez I was just wondering how you guys were doing bite my head off." Shion got in front of allen

"were doing just fine." She then stretched her arms in the air and brought them back down. "Well I'm beat I think I'm going to go take a nap see you later allen, jr." With that shion walked off and toured's her room. Allen watch as she left then put his head down the moment she was gone. Jr. went over to him and patted his back.

"Sorry about that man good luck next time." Allen just walked off with his head still tourdes the ground. Jr shock his head. For the next couple of days shion and allen didn't talk to each other to much all that was said between them was ether hi or goodbye and jr was biggening to wonder what was up. Jr. was up at the brige when all of a sudden he started talking to the captain.

"what is with thows two?" Jr. said

"what the hell or you talking about?" replied the captain

"Shion and Allen of course they haven't talk to each other in days now and I thought they were going out what kind of couple are they?" The captain just gave Jr. a weird look

"Well little master I don't recall it being our business." Jr looked up at the captain with a anode look on his face.

"It is our business when there part of the crew well that's how I see it." Jr. put his face in his hands as if he was thinking and the captain didn't like that fact because it meant he was planing something and the captain was right.

"I have an idea!" Jr said with a big smile on his face "and your going to help me captain." He said with an evil grin

"No way I'm not getting into this, there relationship is none of my concern!" Jr. went up the to captain and said something in his ear and the captain froze.

"Well sense you put it that way." Jr smile because the captain had been defeated.

"Ok here's my plan."

Shion was sitting in her room when all of a sudden she senzes

"hhmm I must be getting a cold." she then finished looking at her e-mail and put her little computer away then her stomach growled.

"oh I must be hunger well off to the kitchen." she happily walked down to the kitchen and when she got there allen was sitting at the bar eating and reading a magazine. She looked up to see him there and when she did her face became red.

"_com down it's just allen nothing so worry about." _she said in her head. As she started walking up Allen took his head from the magazine and smiled.

"umm hey shion." Allen said in a little bit of a shy voice

"ahh hello allen." She then set down in the seat two chairs away from allen they both had there heads down trodes the table top. Then allen lifted his head trodes shion to talk to her.

"So hey um how's things going with you?" Allen said still in a little bit of a shy voice.

"oh um things are just fine haven't really did much of anything." They both then let out a little bit of a laugh then looked back trodes the table. Things were getting no where.

"_What's the matter with me every time I get close to shion I can't seem to find the right words I'm hopeless." _Allen said in his head.

"so um is there anything to eat?." Shion said

"Oh yeah I made some food its in the kitchen let me get you get some."

"oh no that's fine I can get it." Allen was already heading trodes the kitchen.

"Oh its fine I'll get you some be right back." and with that allen went into the kitchen and while he was gone a hand came up from under the table and stok something in the magazine he was reading and then was gone. Shion looked over at the magazine thinking she sall something, but just thought it was part of her imagination and looked back in front of her. Then allen came back with a big plate of food and sit it in front of shion.

"Here you go. Its not the best but I hope its good anof." He smiled at her and for some reason this made her heart jump. She then looked at the food.

"Thank you very much."

"No problem." He then went and sat back in his seat. Shion started eating trying her hardiest not to look at allen. Allen went back to eating as well and started looking throw the magazine when he flip the page he sall a picture of shion in her bicine and all of a sudden his face got really red and he got a bloody nose. Shion stopped eating and looked over at allen.

"Is anything wrong." He jump in his seat and turn to shion covering his nose and putting the picture in his pocket.

"Nope everything's just fine. Well I'm fool I guess I'll go clean up my plate." He very quitely ran to the kitchen leaving shion with a very confused look on her face. Allen very quitely went to the sank practically throwing his plate in the sank he garb a towel and wiped his nose.

"Who the hell put that picture in that magazine I don't remember it being there before and I know shion wouldn't put it in there." he said out loud. Allen then cleaned up his plate and didn't dare take the picture out again in fear of his nose bleeding again. Then he went out to the bar area to apagise for running off like he did, but when he got out there shion was gone and all that was left was her plate and a note. Allen went over to the counter and picked up the note it said thanks for the food it was great hope to talk to you later. After he read the note he hung his head and took her plate into the kitchen to wash it. After allen left you could see a person in the back round sniping there fingers.


End file.
